


Worshipping the Misthios

by SirSigil



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fun, Harems, Multiple Relationships, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSigil/pseuds/SirSigil
Summary: Some say that the fabled Eagle Bearer is a Demigod in the flesh. A champion sent from Olympus to grace Hellas with her mere presence. Those who know her most intimately are inclined to agree. Poly/Harem (Kassandra / Roxana / Gelon / Odessa / Thyia).





	Worshipping the Misthios

**Worshipping the Misthios**

Hot breath came in quick pants as two warriors danced to and fro over golden sands. The gentle lapping of crystal blue waters contrasted deliciously with the sharp, clinical strikes of both combatants. Roxana received a kick to the stomach and was launched back, skidding precariously in the shifting sand. The coal skinned champion blew out a searing sigh and felt a smile climb her lips. She was starting to enjoy herself.

Across from her, the muscled form of the misthios Kassandra readied herself for the next clash with a smile of her own. Her sun kissed skin seemed to ripple like a glorious wave as her proud muscles worked tirelessly beneath. Her heavy braided hair swung steadily as she paced back and forth like a lion.

She was a natural predator, and Roxana was her prey tonight.

_Gods, she is beautiful_, thought the prey.

There were some who called the Eagle Bearer a Demigod, the equal of any Achilles or Heracles. Roxana did not know about such things, but she could readily believe them. She’d never faced anyone as strong nor as fast as Kassandra. The Spartan was as close to a divine being as Roxana had ever come across.

“Is the mighty misthios ready to give in?” Roxana taunted with a swagger to her hips, backing up casually.

“You should know, I never give up, Roxana.” Kassandra drawled in that deliciously heavy tone, gaze broody and devoted entirely to the champion of Hydrea. “_Never_.”

Roxana had to bite her lip to keep herself from sniggering foolishly. Gods, she was enjoying this.

Then, like a thunderbolt hurled from Zeus himself, Kassandra broke into full sprint from a standing start. Roxana’s eyes widened as the misthios hurtled towards her. She dived to the side just as a half spear sliced through air where woman once stood in awe. Staggering to her feet, Roxana barely got her shield up in time as a flurry of blows came down on her. Kassandra battered the coal coloured champion’s defences in an ecstatic rhythm with sword and spear, never once giving Roxana a chance to break out of the onslaught. She gritted her teeth hard, sweat pouring down her brow as she weathered the Spartan’s storm.

Finally, when she felt her shield arm was going to break, Roxana pushed back against the misthios with a mighty cry. Kassandra’s arms flew back wide. Then, she flung her shoulder straight into Roxana’s chest with all her weight. The wind fled Roxana’s lungs and she was sent flying backwards. She landed hard, sprawling on the beach with laboured breaths.

Before she could even think of taking to her feet again, the misthios swooped in and knelt over her. Knees planted in the sand either side of Roxana’s stomach, silver spear caressing Roxana’s dark neck. Kassandra’s heavy braid swung over the champion idly, the mighty eagle bearer herself was panting. Roxana wasn’t sure if she was hallucinating that or not, so rare a sight it was.

“Give in?” The Spartan breathed hot and heavy, a smirk touching her lips.

“Never.” Roxana managed out through desperate panting, pushing herself up despite the cool metal at her throat. “I have you exactly where I want you.”

“Oh? Is that so?”

“Always.”

Roxana pushed the spear away and pulled the misthios in in one motion. Their lips crashed together eagerly and they fell back to the sand in a desperate, passionate embrace.

xxx

“That misthios is something else alright.” Gelon sighed dramatically as she leant over the side of the Adrestia.

Thyia murmured in agreement, the one eyed hunter roving her gaze over the scene before them greedily.

Odessa smirked to their side. “Lucky, lucky Roxana.” She purred, more than a little envious.

Ikaros cawed gently from his perch to the side of the three ladies before turning his head under his wing to prune himself, completely uninterested in the proceedings on the beach or elsewhere.

“What I wouldn’t give to be the one lying in the sand underneath that Spartan _goddess_ right now.” Gelon bit her tongue with a wicked grin.

“Have you never…?” Odessa turned her head with a raised eyebrow.

“The God’s don’t grant me that sort of luck.” The former pirate shook her head with a sigh as she leaned back from the rail. Then, she turned a suspicious eye to the black haired woman. “Wait, don’t tell me _you_ have?”

Odessa smirked as she turned back to the couple still making out on the sands.

“Once or twice.”

“_Malaka_!” Gelon bashed the wall of the deck with her hands angrily, causing Ikaros to screech irritably at her. “Some girls have all the luck.” She slouched with her head in her hands and a sullen expression.

“Why don’t you just go and get her yourself?” Odessa shook her head at the pirate. “Kassandra is very _open_, if you catch my meaning.”

“Yes, the misthios is very … giving.” Thyia agreed, pursing her lips appreciatively. “Make your interest known and I’m sure she’ll oblige.”

Gelon turned an outraged gasp to the hunter. “You as well?”

Thyia merely shrugged with a ghost of a smile.

“How? When? Has she had everyone on this ship but me?” Gelon gestured angrily to the rest of the crew.

Two of the sailors threw speculative raised eyebrows at the ladies as they went about their work.

“Not everyone.” Odessa laughed to her side. “I don’t think she’s spent _time_ with any of the men. Or Ikaros, I hope.” She stroked a finger up the eagle’s belly. He leaned his head back, relishing the attention.

As Gelon struggled to digest this information, two figures walked up the ramp from the beach back onto the ship.

“Hello ladies.” The toned voice of the fabled misthios herself greeted them.

Gelon spun, wide eyed and rosy cheeked. Kassandra was wiping her brow of sweat with a powerful arm, tanned skin glistening deliciously. She stood every inch the Goddess. A Goddess of war and beauty Gelon could worship for all time.

“Enjoying the island?” Kassandra smiled with her piercing gaze.

“Some more than others, Eagle Bearer.” Thyia smirked with a glance at the former pirate.

Gelon’s glare promised all the wrath of Hades on the huntress.

“We’ll be leaving soon enough.” Kassandra seemed to be unaware of Gelon’s embarrassment. She smiled warmly, her eyes meeting Gelon’s for a moment.

The former pirate’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hopefully not too soon.” Roxana chuckled, draping her arm around the Eagle Bearer’s waist suggestively. “We’ve still got some _training_ to do after all.”

“Well, I’ve never been one to miss training.” Kassandra chuckled as she turned to the coal skinned champion. In one movement, she lifted Roxana into her arms, seemingly forgetting all about the others – Gelon nearly let loose a dreamy sigh, seeing the Goddess’s muscular arms at work – Roxana wrapped her legs around the misthios immediately, draping her own toned arms around Kassandra’s neck. With that, the misthios marched off to her private cabin with Roxana latched onto her. The dark skinned woman threw the others a cheeky wink and a salute as she was carried away.

“You’ve all had time with … with _her_.” Gelon finally sighed when the couple had disappeared below deck.

“Just go talk to her – not now, of course – but later. She’ll likely be very _accommodating_.” Thyia chuckled with a smirk.

“Yeah, go get her, tiger.” Odessa laughed, slapping Gelon’s behind.

Gelon threw Odessa another glare and a disbelieving look. “You really want me to get killed? I’d rather jump to the sharks than risk Roxana’s blade.”

Odessa and Thyia laughed together at Gelon’s accusing glare.

“I think she’s more likely to want to join in than hurt that pretty face.” The Megarian smiled at the pirate with a wink.

“Really?” Gelon raised a curious eyebrow, almost hopeful. Then she shook her head ruefully. “No, you’re just toying with me. No way am I risking that.”

Odessa sighed dramatically before stalking off. “You’re a pirate aren’t you? What’s life without a little risk?”

Gelon narrowed her gaze at Odessa for a moment before turning her gaze back to shore. _Just approach the misthios and what? Ask her to go to bed? What a stupid idea_, she thought. The pirate would never leave this ship alive.

“Wait.” She murmured after a while. “Did she just call me pretty?”

Thyia shook her head with a weary smile, before she too turned to leave. “You really need me to answer that?”

The pirate turned to the eagle.

“You think this whole ship is mad, right? It’s not just me?”

Ikaros cocked his head at her and cawed softly with a shrug of his wings.

xxx

Roxana sighed with a smile as she lay back among sprawling sheets and furs. The only sounds all around were the steady breathing of the misthios beside her and the creaking of planks around them. It was so peaceful, like the war and the entire world didn’t even exist outside. The champion rubbed at her eyes wearily. Spending time with Kassandra always seemed to tire her out, whether it was training or … _training_.

She turned her gaze to the Spartan woman lying next to her. Her powerful form was still and relaxed, yet still entirely impressive. Roxana thought back to the possibility that Kassandra might be an actual Demigod. The idea appealed to her immensely, a God of her very own. Well, not just hers, no God in this world or the next was worshipped by just one individual after all.

“You know, I think our former pirate would like to spend some time with you.” Roxana smiled mischievously.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Kassandra yawned, her eyelids hanging low in a fatigue that was somehow so enticing. Her brunette braid fell over her neck as she turned her head.

“Don’t be dense love. She obviously wants you.”

The Eagle Bearer levelled a pair of piercing eyes at the champion.

“A woman has _needs_, Kassandra.” Roxana smirked. “You of all people should know that.”

“I certainly do, yours, as well as mine.”

Kassandra flashed her a smirk before rolling over Roxana and kissing her deeply once more. The coal skinned woman sighed contently into the kiss. It was blissfully slow. She felt that they had all the time in the world, just to savour each other.

“So,” Roxana began with a sigh after they parted. “Do you want her?”

The Eagle Bearer rolled off of the coal skinned champion and leaned on one powerful arm, propping her head up as she thought.

“She is pretty, I’ll not deny.” Kassandra’s cheeks seemed flushed a little.

“You don’t have to tiptoe around me, my love.” Roxana smiled. “You know I don’t mind who you take to bed. And I don’t tiptoe around you, after all.”

“Oh?” Kassandra scowled at the champion, but Roxana knew for all the world that it was fake. “And who have you been spending _time_ with?”

“Odessa, mostly.” Roxana answered with a casual smirk. “She’s feisty. I can see why you like her. Thyia as well, from time to time. Maybe one or two others you don’t know about.” She teased with a smirk. “You do have a knack for attracting gorgeous ladies, don’t you?”

“What can I say,” The misthios chuckled, “I’m a connoisseur of beautiful things.”

“Careful misthios, I am no _thing_.” Roxana levelled a playful glare at the Eagle Bearer.

Kassandra wagged her eyebrows teasingly at the champion for a moment. Then her gaze turned sombre.

“I thought she was still grieving.” Kassandra sighed, her thoughts back to Gelon.

“I’d wager she still is.” Roxana offered a bittersweet smile. “Poor thing, she’s been through a lot. She deserves a bit of happiness.”

“Why do I feel like you are selling me out, my love?” Kassandra smirked. “Don’t you want to join in, offer her your _comfort_ as well?”

Roxana shoved the misthios’ shoulder. “Don’t torture her, she was embarrassed enough just thinking about you and her alone. She’d clearly rather have you to herself right now. Maybe I’ll join in next time.” She winked at Kassandra playfully.

“If you insist.” Kassandra sighed theatrically as she slowly sat up.

What a terrible burden the Misthios had.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it.” A prod to the Eagle Bearer’s side. “All these beautiful women aboard your ship, begging for your attentions. And how many do you have elsewhere, I wonder? A woman in every port?”

“A few here and there.” The misthios winked back at the champion. “I’d have to take you around all of Hellas to introduce you to them all.”

Roxana sat up as well. Her hand took to rubbing the misthios’ strong arm in a smooth rhythm.

“I’m more than willing. Though, if they’re agreeable, I hope you’d be open to sharing.”

Kassandra move forward, leaning her forehead against Roxana’s.

“With you? Always.” Kassandra purred, her eyes shining with passion and hunger. A look that was saved just for Roxana, her chief acolyte.

“I do like the way you say that.” Roxana smiled as Kassandra claimed her dark lips.

The misthios chuckled as they fumbled back down into the sheets and furs together.

xxx

“Gelon?”

The sound made the former pirate jump. She’d been so deep in thought that the sudden noise nearly toppled her over the side of the Adrestia. Gelon turned around.

Kassandra was stood there, hand on hip, head tilted slightly and a delicious smirk on her lips. Immediately the pirate’s heart beat hard and fast in her ears. She swallowed thickly.

“Misthios! Do you, er, was there some- something you needed?” The pirate cursed her stutter. She could face down an entire Athenian or Spartan fleet and not even flinch. Kassandra was another matter entirely. It was so easy to believe the stories, that the Misthios was a Demigod in the flesh. Could they be true?

The Eagle Bearer let out a small chuckle. She padded right up to Gelon.

“As a matter of fact.” She began in a low purr. Her fingers reached up to curl into Gelon’s dirty blonde locks. “I was wondering if, perhaps, there was something _you_ needed.”

Again, Gelon swallowed thickly.

“Me?”

“No need to be coy.” Kassandra smiled. Gods, it was a beautiful smile. “You work so hard for us. Isn’t it time you had a reward of your own?”

The fires of Olympus seemed to flash in Kassandra’s eyes.

“A- a reward?” Gelon was almost speechless.

Kassandra moved even closer. She leaned in towards Gelon’s ear. The pirate could smell the natural aroma of the other woman, there was sweat and there was sea salt. Gelon almost went weak at the knees.

“You, and me, below deck.” The misthios whispered seductively. “Say yes, and you can have me, now, or _whenever_ you want.”

Gelon’s throat was dryer than a desert now.

“But- Roxana, won’t she …” Was all she could croak out.

A soft chuckle. “No need to worry. We are very open, she and I. If you want, I’m sure she would like to spend some time with you as well.”

_Her as well?_

“But, for now, what say you to just _us_?”

_Us?_

“I …” She had no idea how to respond. Her mind would not provide any sort of answer for her. She’d curse her foolish mind if she had the wits about her to do so.

“It’s alright.” Kassandra soothed gently, her dark hazel eyes were warm and inviting. Yet there was something behind them, something fiery and alive. Something that made Gelon feel like the only woman in all Hellas and beyond.

“If now is not the right time, that’s alright.” The misthios continued, simultaneously kind and sensual. “I am always … open to you.”

“… _Yes_.” Gelon breathed finally.

She still half believed that this was all just some fantasy her lust addled mind had conjured up. In a minute or two, just before things got truly interesting, she’d wake up, alone and flustered. She could just see it coming. Ah well. If this was just some fever dream, she was going to make the most of it.

“Then shall we? I find it better to _train_ away from prying eyes.” Kassandra smiled, more of an evil smirk really, as she offered her hand.

Gelon reached forward gingerly and took Kassandra’s open palm, which closed round her hand in a strong, secure grip. Even though this was all just some fantasy, Gelon couldn’t help but be awestruck by the Misthios. All Gelon could do was follow the Eagle Bearer, dumbstruck. As she was led away, she caught sight of Odessa and Thyia. The pair of them winked, smirked and laughed. Gelon couldn’t respond even if she wanted to, her attention was enraptured by the misthios.

Then, they passed Roxana. The pirate’s blood froze in her veins, expecting equally cold steel at her neck. As they came level with her however, the coal skinned woman merely threw the pirate a wink and smirk, then smacked Gelon on the rear for good measure.

Gelon knew for sure she was dreaming then.

Kassandra quickly corrected the pirate. When the misthios had her below deck, she taught Gelon a few more things she’d never forget.


End file.
